Coaxial cables are widely used to carry high frequency electrical signals. Coaxial cables enjoy a relatively high bandwidth, low signal losses, are mechanically robust, and are relatively low cost. One particularly advantageous use of a coaxial cable is for connecting electronics at a cellular or wireless base station to an antenna mounted at the top of a nearby antenna tower. For example, the transmitter located in an equipment shelter may be connected to a transmit antenna supported by the antenna tower. Similarly, the receiver is also connected to its associated receiver antenna by a coaxial cable path.
A typical installation includes a relatively large diameter cable extending between the equipment shelter and the top of the antenna tower to thereby reduce signal losses. For example, CommScope, Inc. of Hickory, N.C. and the assignee of the present invention offers its CellReach® coaxial cable for such applications.
Each end of the main coaxial cable may be coupled to a smaller diameter, and relatively short, coaxial cable jumper assembly. The coaxial cable jumper assembly includes a length of coaxial cable with connectors attached to the opposing ends. The cable of the jumper cable assembly is typically of a smaller diameter than the main coaxial cable to provide a smaller cross-section, greater flexibility and facilitate routing at the equipment shelter, and also at the top of the antenna tower, for example. Connectors are typically coupled to each end of the jumper coaxial cable to form the coaxial cable jumper assembly.
The connectors for the jumper cable assembly can be installed onto the ends of the coaxial cable at the cable manufacturing plant and/or in the field. Connectors are available in two main categories—mechanical-type connectors, which are configured for mechanical installation onto the end of the jumper coaxial cable, and solder-type connectors, which are configured to be coupled by soldering. Unfortunately, the mechanical-type connector may be relatively complicated, include many parts, and, therefore, may be relatively expensive. Solder-type connectors may be less expensive because of fewer parts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,802,710 to Bufanda et al. discloses a solder-type connector which uses a solder preform wrapped around an annularly corrugated outer conductor of the coaxial cable. The connector body is placed over the solder preform and then heated to solder the connector to the end of the cable.
A typical mechanical-type coaxial cable connector for a coaxial cable includes a tubular housing or body to make an electrical connection to the cable outer conductor, and a center contact to make an electrical connection to the inner conductor of the coaxial cable. The center contact may include a tubular rearward end to receive the inner conductor of the coaxial cable. An insulator assembly supports the center contact within the housing.
A typical connector may also include a gripping member or ferrule that is positioned onto the end of the outer conductor and adjacent the outer insulating jacket portion of the coaxial cable. The ferrule is axially advanced into the housing as a back nut is tightened onto the rearward end of the housing. One or more O-rings may be provided to environmentally seal the connector to prevent the ingress of water, for example, into the connector.
Representative patents directed to coaxial cable connectors include U.S. Pat. No. 6,396,367 B1 to Rosenberger; U.S. Pat. No. 6,024,609 to Kooiman et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 6,607,398 B2 to Henningsen; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,380 B1 to Nelson et al. The entire contents of each of these patents are incorporated herein by reference.
One important consideration in connector manufacturing is reducing the cost of the connectors. Different connector configurations typically have different components, and the need for many different components may increase the manufacturing cost.